Longing Pleasures
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Request: AU, Shitsuo has been Izaya's butler since Raijin Days. Today marks the day of the informant's 25th birthday. He wakes up thinking of how another year has gone by and his feelings towards his butler has developed over the years. No longer seeing him as someone else. Shitsuo relieves his 'master's' stress with a surprise for his birthday; pleasure and a blindfold. Smut.


**PWP time again with your most beloved Drrr trash queen, Izaroppi is Love! This time with a request for a master!Izaya and butler!Shizuo smut which in this case will be with Shitsuo3**

 **Bonus points if I let Izaya be pleasured and blindfolded with Shitsuo doing all the work ;)**

 **Summary: So in this AU, Shitsuo replaces Namie but as his butler, because no matter what, Shitsuo refuses to be anything else. (Always claims he's merely a butler, wearing his black outfit and white gloves wherever he goes, unconsciously addresses Izaya as master or Izaya-sama, those sorts of things) Izaya has had Shitsuo's company for a long time. (as of highschool at Raijin) Shitsuo coincidentally looks like Shizuo but his hair is naturally blonde. Izaya had a small crush on Shizuo back in highschool, and Shitsuo always felt pings of jealousy whenever Izaya metioned him. And so Izaya is subconsciously falling his butler as the years pass. OOC for your pleasure of seeing Izaya moaning in pleasure ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, Izaya or Shitsuo as much as I want to ; 3;**

 **Enjoy!3**

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 _A raven king stood on his thone alone._

Izaya opened his eyes warily and blinked the sleep out of them. He liked the nights when he was alone. The thick black drapes drawn around the bed kept any light out so Izaya didn't know what time it was but both his body and mind told him it was early, before sunrise. He was still dazed from sleep and didn't have the energy to reach out for his cellphone that lay on the wooden bedside table.

 _The thone that he isolated himself with only his knight by his side on his knee._

'Happy Birthday to me.'* Izaya thought to himself as he stretched all his muscles like a cat in the soft bed. The informant turned twenty five as of today and he'd dreaded this day for months, another year of getting older.

Izaya sighed as he started to sit up in bed, Shitsuo would be here soon and he wanted to be ready and dressed before that. For a while now he'd been uncomfortable with Shitsuo touching him, uncomfortable because he'd started to crave that touch. Every time those slender glove-encased hands brushed against him he felt an electrical surge through his entire body.

 _But the king still felt loneliness in his heart._

That mildy scared him; Shitsuo was his butler. He couldn't be trusted and Izaya needed to repress these confusing feelings for the blonde man, they could never lead anywhere anyway. Especially how he looked like another blonde in Izaya's head. The young man pulled the drapes of away from his bed and looked blearily at the grey light outside the window and a sky that just started to be colored pink by the rising sun.

A knock on the door woke Izaya from his musings and he composed himself just as the door opened with Shitsuo walking in with his usual silly butler attire, carrying a silver tray with a cup of coffee and breakfast.

 _The urge of wanting. The urge to be wanted._

"Good morning master, I see that you're up already." Shitsuo said as he walked further into the room, his eyes roaming over the other man.

"Good morning Shitsu-chan," Izaya replied in a short tone of voice, trying to hide the turmoil inside him that he always felt when he was close to the other man. "You can put the tray down on the table by the window, I feel like eating while overlooking the humans this morning."

"Yes master." Shitsuo said politely and made his way over to said table. "By the way Izaya-sama, Happy Birthday."

"Hmmm." Was Izaya's only reply, this birthday wasn't happy at all for him.

 _A blonde knight longed for his king's love. But dismissed for another._

Without a word, Shitsuo grabbed the tie from the bedside table and tied it around the youthful informant's head as a blindfold. Izaya stood there in the middle of the floor completely blind, waiting for something to happen. Deep down he wanted this, he wanted to know what it felt like to be touched by the other, to taste him and be tasted.

The silent continued between them.

 _The raven king longing to be love._

"Then, consider your birthday present from me, a surprise, Izaya-sama." A low voice said from somewhere behind him. Izaya knew that it was Shitsuo but not knowing precisely where the other was in the room made things both disconcerting and exciting.

It was strange how his other senses seemed to grow clearer when he couldn't see. He wasn't used to losing his sight completely like this was an entirely different thing. He noticed things more easily when he didn't have his sight to distract him. The air flowing in to his bedroom from slightly cracked window. He listened after Shitsuo, waiting for the other man to do something. Izaya felt vulnerable and uncomfortable and yet at the same time he felt exhilarated.

 _The feeling of want was overpowering. As much as the feeling of pleasure._

Suddenly he felt warm breath fan over his face and his own breath hitched at the sensation. He felt something touch his bottom lip and he realized that it was a gloved covered finger. The touch disappeared and Izaya reached out his tongue to taste the spot where the finger had been and got a soft groan as a reply. Soon soft lips covered his own and a slick tongue ran along the seam of his mouth trying to gain access. Izaya parted his lips slightly and quickly a pointed tongue was inside touching the tip of his pink muscle softly, luring it to play.

 _To see his king in that pleasure._

Shitsuo deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into Izaya's cavern. The information broker returned the gesture, tentatively twining his tongue with Shitsuo's and leaning in to Shitsuo's embrace. Being blindfolded caused every touch to seem more intense and he shivered at Shitsuo's breath on his cheek as Shitsuo withdrew from the kiss to give Izaya a chance to catch his breath. Shitsuo placed his hands on Izaya's hips and pulled the raven haired man closer.

 _Being in that pleasure._

Izaya couldn't help but moan, blushing as he did so and cursing the fact that Shitsuo could reduce him to this shaking mass of need. Shitsuo's kisses and touches set his blood on fire, making it feel like it was molten lava running through his veins. Izaya jerked as he felt finger rubbing across his right nipple, he mewled softly. He'd never imagined such a simple touch could feel so good and the fact that he had no idea of knowing what Shitsuo would do next was exhilarating, exciting.

 _No matter how much he wanted it, there was another blonde in that king's heart._

"Does it feel good, master?" Shitsuo chuckled softly, pushing Izaya's black shirt off Izaya's slender shoulders and dropping it on the floor beside them. After that was accomplished, Shitsuo took a hold of the waistband of Izaya's pant and led him towards the bed waiting for them. Once Izaya was lying on the soft black silk covers of the king-sized bed, Shitsuo said as if whispering into Izaya's skin, "Relax, I'm going to make you feel even better." He then leaned down and twirled his tongue around Izaya's nipple, causing the informant to cry out and arch upwards. Shitsuo's tongue was long, hot and wet.

 _Jealousy bites like a bitch._

Shitsuo bit down lightly around the erect, swollen little nub and tugged gently, smiling smugly at the pleasured scream that came from Izaya. He had longed for years to have the informant like this, panting beneath him. He wanted to possess every part of the younger male, to claim him completely. The man was his and only his. He had no plans to have another blonde with another name to take him away from him.

Shitsuo released Izaya's nipple and kissed his way down Izaya's pale, silky stomach, stopping at the man's navel. He swirled his tongue around the bellybutton, dipping in occasionally, until Izaya was a moaning, quivering mass of sensation. As Shitsuo kept Izaya distracted by licking his navel with his talented tongue, he reached for the buttons on Izaya's black jeans undoing them quickly and inching the pants down his master's shapely hips and legs.

 _Darkness can form from the bites._

He smirked when he got the pants completely off and threw them to the floor on the side of the bed. Izaya was now lying naked and panting on the bed he could see tears of pleasure escaping from underneath the blindfold and Shitsuo hadn't seen a more delicious sight in all his years.

The raven informant was a pale smooth buffet plate laid out for him to taste and to devour. Shitsuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's hard member and licked the precum from the head savoring the first taste of his prize. His hazel eyes glowed with lust at the sweet taste on his tongue, he knew already that he would never let this man go. For eternity this man should belong to him.

 _It doesn't mean the knight will give up on his king however._

"Shitsuo!" Izaya cried, allowing his legs to fall to his sides and buried his hands in Shitsuo's mop of blonde locks. He was lost in a stormy sea of pleasure and reacting purely on instinct, letting the waves crash over him without abandon.

Shitsuo smirked a little, very pleased that he had gotten Izaya to cry out his name in such a throaty voice. He swallowed Izaya's cock into his mouth and sucked firmly, he pushed so that his nose was buried in soft pubic hair and swallowed around the member lodged in his throat relishing in the pants and mewls that spilled from Izaya's sweet lips. He wanted the raven to come this way first so that he would be completely relaxed for the actual penetration.

Shitsuo wanted to hurt the man as little as possible. The more Izaya liked this, the more chances there would be for the butler to play pleasure games with Izaya later on. Moving one hand down, the butler circled Izaya's puckered entrance teasingly while he swallowed more around the arousal into his mouth feeling it jump at his ministrations.

 _The king always felt as he was the one to rule all. But with who can he shared that feeling with?_

Izaya arched upwards, trying to shove more of his cock into Shitsuo's mouth and gave a muffled scream and tensed as he came, spilling his seed in Shitsuo's suctioning, eager and waiting mouth. Shitsuo swallowed Izaya's strings of release before releasing the man's softening member and reaching into to his black coat pocket for the small bottle of oil lubricate he had placed there earlier. Pulling off his white gloves he poured the oil into the palm of his hand and rubbed it around until his fingers were shiny and slick, Shitsuo spread the slick substance around Izaya's pink hole before pressing a finger firmly inside.

 _There are times to protect yourself from everyone around you._

Izaya didn't even move a muscle. He was practically boneless puddle of satisfied mush in his relaxed state. He did tense up slightly when Shitsuo added another finger, scissoring the two fingers to stretch the tiny hole, it didn't hurt as much as it felt really strange to have something foreign inside him. Then Shitsuo brushed a spot inside of him that made him cry out with a moan and thrust down, impaling himself on Shituo's fingers and forcing them deeper inside of him.

Shitsuo carefully added a third finger and couldn't help but shudder at the tight heat surrounding his fingers, sucking them in. He couldn't wait to be buried in that soft, tight ass. Pulling his fingers out hastily, he hurriedly rose and quickly undressed himself out of his attire. He retrieved the bottle from his pocket and poured some more of the oil out and with quick movements massaged it onto his cock. Then Shitsuo positioned himself at the Izaya's stretched entrance. He leaned down and kissed Izaya's blindfolded eyes he slowly began to thrust into the man.

 _But there are times to let them in._

Izaya hissed in mild pain as Shitsuo entered him, he winced as the burning pressure increased. Of course he had experienced worse pain then this but Shitsuo filled him so completely. Finally after a few agonizing moments, Shitsuo was buried to the hilt, and Izaya gave a sigh of relief, he tried to relax in Shitsuo's arms and he sought the others lips with his own, yearning for a kiss.

Shitsuo forced himself to stay still for a few moments, giving Izaya time to adjust to his hard member, before pulling back and thrusting back inside. This was difficult because despite his polite and submissive surface. After giving Izaya some time to get used to the cock stretching his hole he gradually increased his pace in response to Izaya thrashing underneath him and pleading for more. Soon Shitsuo was slamming into Izaya at a furious pace, making sure to hit the informant's prostate with every thrust.

 _Their breaths are toxic._

Izaya was mewling and moaning continuously as Shitsuo took care to hit that spot inside of him, keeping the waves of pleasure crashing over him. Shitsuo being undone by the tight heat surrounding him and knowing that he was about to climax, wrapped his pale hand around Izaya's neglected and straining cock and fisted him to the fast rhythm his hips were moving feeling the pearly precum leaking from the head of the member and over his fingers. Shitsuo wasn't the only one close to coming.

 _Their hearts longing for something._

Izaya wrapped his long legs around Shitsuo's waist, pulling the taller man as close to him as he could, and arched his back as his orgasm building deep inside him, making even his toes curl. When the hand Shitsuo had wrapped around his arousal, jerked him in time to those mind-numbing thrusts, Izaya fell over the edge into the sea of pleasure, screaming hoarsely as he came in white hot spurts all over his stomach and chest as well as over Shitsuo's hand.

 _Their bodies exposed._

Shitsuo let out an almost feral growl as Izaya's tight ass convulsed around his thrusting cock making him increase his speed, desperate to reach his own climax. A few more strong thrusts and Shitsuo grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside Izaya.

 _For something that both of them can satisfy._

Shitsuo actually feeling drained collapsed on top of Izaya, too tired to even roll over. Izaya was quiet and didn't complain at the added weight on top of him. He simply held on to Shitsuo's strong back, panting as if the butler was the anchor keeping him from being washed away in this raging sea of sensations. As the two slowly came down from their orgasms and their breathing evened out a bit, Shitsuo rolled over and took Izaya with him so that the man was resting on his chest.

 _Maybe in simple pleasures, or maybe in love._

"Happy birthday master, was it a pleasurable event this year?" Shitsuo chuckled kissing his cheek before untying the blindfold and to see sharp red eyes blinking blearily at him.

"Hmmm." Izaya said with a short pause. "You have my permission to surprise me again." Izaya finished with a playful smirk.

A grin appeared on Shitsuo's face. "As you wish, master." He replied and shifted so the raven was underneath him again. "Why don't we have another round of that right away?"

 _We wouldn't know, only they know._

His only answer was a deep sigh of pleasure as the butler claimed Izaya's lips in a hot kiss.

 _Farwell raven king and his blonde knight._

 _May your lives be entwined together for all eternity for the better or for the worse._

 _Could this is the longing that they have been waiting for?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Could this be the end?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the master-butler relationship smut. Now I should go back to my Izaroppi stories, I feel like I'm leaving my babies behind ; A ; What should I dooooooo.**

 ***And if any of you were wondering why I'm working about Izaya's birthday in June, it's because I forgot to grace him a birthday fic on time /3 So here I am making it up for it with some love making with Shitsuo. -whispers- I would have wanted him to have some steamy time with Roppi or Shizuo or both though. Plot bunny idea coming up -shots-**

 **Thanks for reading.** **And should I continue this fic or not, since I metioned Shizuo here if you notice.** **Should this be a fic about butler vs bartender?! Over Izaya's heart?**

 **If yes, leave me a review to hear your thoughts, I might put it as a separate story. Tell me what you think3**

 **Until next request,**

 **Kisses.**


End file.
